Lie of Love
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Jimin tidak masalah jika ternyata perasaannya akan dibohongi terus menerus. Ia tidak masalah jika ia harus sakit hati. Ia tidak masalah, ia baik-baik saja. Jika itu Jungkook, maka Jimin baik-baik saja. / KookMin / Jungkook / Jimin / BTS Fanfiction / YAOI


Author : Im Soo Jung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, ect.

Genre : Romance, drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer : member BTS bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya.

Warning : many typos, plot aneh, dll.

N :

Saya lagi galau mikirin alur cerita INU, Butterfly Prologue, sama Run. Jadi saya membuat FF ini, hanya untuk menepis berbagai pemikiran tentang mv Bangtan. Jadi ya, selamat menikmati.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Tidak masalah jika sesuatu seperti hal yang benar-benar ia cintai adalah sebuah kebohongan. Dan tidak masalah pula jika sebuah rasa sakit yang menohok itu memacu napasnya hingga ia sulit bernapas. Tidak masalah, tidak apa-apa. Ia menerima rasa sakit itu, ia menyukainya, sekalipun itu telah menampar perasaannya lebih kuat dari apa pun.

"Aku berangkat Chim," sosok itu berdiri dari duduk, menghela ketika seorang laki-laki yang lebih pendek berjalan terburu-buru ke arahnya hanya untuk membenarkan dasi yang mereng.

"Kau tidak bisa melamar kerja dengan dasi seperti itu," katanya, terkekeh kemudian.

"Ck," Jungkook ikut terkekeh, namun ada paksakan dari nadanya. "Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja."

Jimin tersenyum, menikmati ketidakadaan jarak antara ia dan Jungkook. Jungkook merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya sebentar sebelum sebuah kecupan melayang pada pucuk kepala kekasihnya. "Aku pergi, jangan telat makan Chim."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu," Jimin menggerutu sendiri. Namun kemudian tersenyum, "pulang tepat waktu!"

"Tentu!"

Tentu saja, itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Namun Jimin, sekali pun ia tak mengatakan apa pun, ia telah mengetahui kebenarannya. Asalkan Jungkook tepat berada di sana, di sampingnya, maka tidak masalah. Jimin akan diam, menikmati kebohongan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin ..."

Suara itu memanggilnya. Namun Jimin tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuk yang menghantam matanya. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia langsung berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang menjatuhkan tatapan selamat pagi, kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut. "Selamat pagi, tidur nyenyak?"

"Yeah," Jimin beringsut keluar dari dekapan Jungkook yang membuatnya sesak. Dan itu bukan satu-satunya alasan, ada bau alkohol di baju laki-laki itu. Jimin tidak tahan. "Kau sudah mandi?"

Jungkook sadar apa yang Jimin pikirkan tentang bau badannya. Kemudian dilepaskannya kemeja itu, menatap Jimin setelahnya. "Aku diterima, aku merayakannya dengan Yoongi hyung kemarin."

"Oh," Jimin bergelung ke samping. Menguap.

"Aku akan masak sesuatu," ia berdiri, merenggangkan tubuh. "Kau bekerja mulai hari apa?"

"Hari ini," Jungkook ikut berdiri, dan Jimin tidak masalah jika Jungkook mendekapnya dari belakang, kemudian mencium lehernya. "Aku akan pulang secepat mungkin."

"Hm," walaupun janji itu juga tidak akan terpenuhi, Jimin senang mendengarnya. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu dihari pertama."

Jimin terduduk di kasurnya begitu Jungkook sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar. Detik berikutnya, suara guyuran air menyeruak keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam pendengaran Jimin.

Bukan kehendaknya untuk tidak sengaja melihat ke arah ponsel Jungkook yang bergetar di atas meja di samping tempat tidur keduanya. Dan ada nama wanita di sana. Tentu saja, bisa saja itu manager Jungkook, Jimin tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu. Saat Jimin akan meraih ponsel itu menjawab panggilan, tangan lain merenggutnya dengan kasar. Mendelik, seolah Jimin sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Siapa itu?" Jimin menerengkan kepala, walaupun ia sendiri tidak ingin tahu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Jungkook berdecih. Wajahnya berpaling kesal, dan Jimin entah kenapa dibuat bersalah oleh sikap itu. "Aku pergi jam 9."

Nada Jungkook dingin, itu bukan yang pertama, Jimin telah mendengar banyak perubahan nada dari kalimat Jungkook akhir-akhir ini. Bukan masalah baru. Bahkan, bagi Jimin, ini sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Jimin mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang mengambil pakaian ke lemari. "Apa kubuatkan roti saja?"

"Terserahmu."

Jimin mengangguk. Asalkan itu Jungkook, Jimin tidak akan pernah merasa tidak nyaman pada sakit hatinya. Ia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Waktu tidak begitu membantu. Terlalu cepat berlalu malah. Jimin rasa ini sudah dua bulan berlalu, dan Jungkook menjadi terlalu sering pulang malam. Terlalu sering membentaknya. Terlalu sering beralasan. Terlalu sering menyembunyikan ponselnya. Namun sesering itu pun, Jimin rasa tidak apa-apa, asalkan itu Jungkook.

"Kau pulang telat lagi," Jimin merengut, disodorkannya mangkuk ramen yang telah dingin. Namun ia sendiri tidak yakin apa Jungkook akan memakannya. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Ehm," Jungkook hampir saja jatuh kalau Jimin tidak segera berdiri dan menangkap tubuhnya. "Hm."

"Kau mabuk," Jimin memutar mata, dan rasanya ia harus menyesal karena telah membuatkan ramen dengan percuma. "Kau berpesta dengan siapa lagi Jeon Jungkook?"

"Hm," yang ditanyai berusaha untuk menggeret kakinya susah payah. "Kau tidak akan tahu bahwa semua wanita di sana menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja aku tahu," ya, tentu saja Jimin tahu. Jika wanita-wanita itu tidak cukup menyenangkan untuk Jungkook, maka Jimin tidak akan menunggu Jungkook pulang sampai lewat tengah malam.

Jimin terengah begitu ia merebahkan Jungkook ke tempat tidur. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya juga di sana. Namun terduduk lagi begitu sadar ada banyak wewangian wanita di tubuh Jungkook yang membekas baunya.

"Kau tidur dengan mereka, Jungkook?" tanya Jimin.

"Hm, tentu saja," dengan gamblang kata itu keluar. Wajah mabuk Jungkook nampak sedikit konyol di mata Jimin, jadi Jimin beringsut dan menjawil hidung mancung si namja kelinci.

"Jangan permainkan aku," itu dikatakan dengan tulus –oh, apa pernah Jimin menjadi tidak tulus selama ini?

"Tidak akan," Jungkook setengah mendengkur. Matanya setengah terbuka, menatap Jimin sebentar. "Kemarilah."

Jimin menurut. Asal itu Jungkook. Ia merayap di tempat tidur, mendekatkan dirinya pada dada bidang itu. Menghela pelan. Bahkan jika bau wanita yang menempel pada baju kekasihnya ini bisa membuatnya keki, itu tidak akan jadi masalah jika Jungkook yang memintanya.

"Selamat tidur Kookie," Jimin memberikan kecupan di bibir itu. Terpejam. Kemudian sesuatu berdesir di dalam hatinya, desiran yang berharap sesuatu yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terpaku di tempatnya. Tubuhnya serasa diimpit oleh dua batu raksasa. Menatap lurus ke depannya, pada laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu itu. Bukan, bukan hanya berdiri di depan pintu, ada seorang wanita di sana yang berjinjit untuk melumat bibir Jungkook.

Jimin tidak bersuara, ia mundur dan bersandar pada tembok. Bekal makanan di dalam dekapannya bergetar, wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak bisa menangis sekarang, dan Jimin tidak suka menangis di depan umum.

Tikaman itu sudah cukup membuat wajah Jimin memerah, oleh amarah dan rasa sesaknya. Yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan, ataupun ia lampiaskan pada apa pun. Tapi ia berjalan pada kantor Jungkook, menenteng bekalnya setelah melihat wanita tadi telah benar-benar pergi.

"Hai," Jimin tidak yakin ia telah menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar dengan baik. "Aku bawakan bekal."

"Ah, Jimin," Jungkook kikuk, namun ia sendiri tidak sadar dengan nada kalimat Jimin tadi. Ia meraih bekal di dekapan Jimin sembari mengulas senyum –senyum kebohongan. "Kau datang."

"Hm," Jimin mengangguk, ia rasa ia tak akan mampu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi tanpa terdengar bergetar. "Kau belakangan telat pulang, aku tidak yakin kau makan dengan baik di luar."

"Aku baik-baik saja Chim," kemudian sebuah kecupan singkat melayang di dahi Jimin. "Pulanglah, hari ini begitu dingin."

"Tidak Kookie," Jimin menarik napas. "Hari ini hanya begitu melelahkan."

.

.

.

.

Jimin menaruh obat sakit kepala di atas meja. Mengerang begitu ia berdiri dan rasa sakit itu meninju kepalanya. Rasanya hari ini akan semakin menyebalkan dengan demam dan sakit kepala parah. Dan Jungkook, yang bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya sakit begitu. Maka Jimin semakin sakit saja.

Jadi, apa lagi yang bisa membuat Jimin lebih sakit lagi? Selain sakit hatinya yang telah bergelung sekian lama? Apakah masih belum cukup?

Jimin berjalan ke kamar, merebahkan diri. Merasakan hangat matahari yang menimpa wajahnya, menembus kaca-kaca jendela yang bergetar oleh angin. Sebuah perasaan hangat datang juga padanya, sebuah perasaan rindu.

Ia rindu Jungkook.

Rasanya lama sekali.

Kapan terakhir kali mereka berciuman?

Jungkook bahkan tidak menanyai pekerjaan baru Jimin –dia tidak sadar, mungkin.

Dunianya berputar di sekelilingnya. Matanya berat, dan wajahnya memanas. Seluruh tubuhnya digelungi oleh rasa dingin. Samar-samar adegan ciuman Jungkook dengan wanita yang tidak dikenalnya itu bersanding di kepalanya, berputar bersama rasa peningnya.

"Jimin."

Jimin mendengar suara Jungkook. Bayang-bayang laki-laki bergigi kelinci itu muncul ketika dunianya mulai gelap. Jimin merasakan sebuah belaian halus telah menyisir kepalanya, dan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir datang.

"Maafkan aku."

Jimin mendengarnya, itu suara Jungkook. Atau paling tidak, Jimin rasa itu suara Jungkook. Namun Jimin tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkannya setelah kegelapan merengguh penglihatannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hai," suara itu menyapa.

Jimin merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan, dan sakit kepalanya lebih berkurang. Saat ia membuka mata, hal yang dicarinya pertama kali adalah jendela. Gelap gulita di luar sana, tirai jendela sudah setengah ditutup. Dan angin dingin perlahan berembus di celahnya. Jimin beringsut, menoleh pada suara yang menyapanya tadi.

"Jungkook," Jimin mengerutkan alis, ia berusaha duduk namun Jungkook mendorongnya kembali dalam posisi tidur.

Sebuah kompres menyelimuti dahi Jimin, dan selimut yang dipasangkan dengan rapi hingga dadanya, membuatnya berpikir ulang, apa yang terjadi?

"Kenapa tidak telpon kalau kau sakit?"

Jimin belum bisa menjawabnya, ia memandangi wajah khawatir Jungkook.

"Taehyung menelponku, dia bilang kau tidak masuk kerja. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau sudah bekerja, bukannya dari awal kubilang kau itu mudah sakit?"

Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook menjadi marah padanya.

"Dan saat aku pulang, kau sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Jimin menghela, ia tidak terlalu tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tidak suka kau berbohong begini."

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, bahwa jika kata berbohong itu muncul, bukan dialah orang yang harus disalahkan atas kebohongannya. Bukannya orang itu harusnya Jungkook?

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal mengatakannya saja?"

Mengatakan apa lebih tepatnya, Jimin merasa dirinya disudutkan di sini. Namun walaupun rasanya tidak enak, ia tetap membiarkan Jungkook melanjutkan.

"Aku minta maaf."

Jimin masih diam, ia sendiri tahu bahwa harusnya wajar saja jika Jungkook minta maaf. Tapi rasanya ada yang salah di dalam hatinya. Dan ia bertanya, "atas apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu atas apa Jimin," Jungkook mengelus pipi Jimin yang merah karena demam. Kemudian mendorong tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat pada kekasihnya itu. "Kau pasti mengira aku selingkuh?"

 _Mengira?_

"Harusnya jika kau tahu sesuatu, katakan padaku," Jungkook menarik tangannya dari wajah Jimin, mengerutkan alis. "Aku tidak suka kau begitu tersiksa."

Jimin benar-benar tidak paham. Kenapa Jungkook bicara seolah selingkuh adalah hal gamblang yang bisa diterima siapa pun. "Aku tidak tersiksa."

Jimin berbohong.

"Kau bohong," dan Jungkook tahu.

"Apa maksudmu Jungkook?" Jimin memang masih belum mengerti sama sekali.

Jungkook memindahkan tubuhnya dari kursi ke tempat tidur. Mencium kening Jimin lama sekali, sampai Jimin menarik dirinya dan menatap Jungkook bingung. "Apa maksudmu, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Kau tahu kan, jika hubungan kita tidak direstui orang tuaku?" Jungkook tersenyum samar, dan Jimin mendadak merindukan senyum itu hingga ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari wajah pemiliknya. "Orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan seorang wanita, percayalah, aku tidak menginginkannya, dan aku tidak menyetujuinya. Namun orang tuaku memaksa."

"Wanita," Jimin mengulang, apakah itu bisa menjelaskan bau wanita yang diciumnya di pakaian Jungkook selama ini? Tentu saja tidak. Dan Jungkook yang mabuk saat itu berkata bahwa ia telah tidur dengan wanita.

"Mereka membuatku gila Jimin," Jungkook menghela napas. Ia terlihat tidak yakin bahwa perkataan berikutnya akan membuat Jimin percaya. "Orang tuaku sama gilanya. Mereka mengirimku ke bar, membayar seorang wanita untuk membuatku mabuk dan bermain dengannya."

Itu mungkin menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Dan mereka terus seperti itu. Orang tuaku memaksaku datang ke tempat mereka sesering mungkin, mengenalkanku pada wanita baru setiap kalinya. Aku hampir muntah setiap kalinya pula."

Jimin merasa rasa pening di kepalanya datang lagi mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Kau tidur dengan mereka Jungkook?"

Jungkook marah dengan kata-kata itu, dan Jimin entah kenapa harus menyesal karena mengatakannya. "Tentu tidak Jeon Jimin. Tidak akan pernah."

Marganya diganti begitu saja, namun bukan hal itu yang akan diprotesnya sekarang. "Kau berkata begitu setiap kau pulang mabuk."

"Alkohol belum tentu membuatmu bersikap jujur," Jungkook mengerutkan dahi tidak suka. "Alkohol membuatmu bicara tanpa berpikir, saat itu aku melantur Jimin."

"Ponselmu, kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan ponselmu?"

"Maka kau akan tahu bahwa begitu banyak wanita yang menelponku selama ini, untuk menyetujui perjodohan yang orang tuaku lakukan. Dan kau akan merasa sakit hati, bukankah begitu?"

Jimin terdiam sebentar.

Jimin terlalu terbiasa dengan kebohongan, hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya meremang ketika mendengar Jungkook bicara jujur seperti ini. Bahwa sesungguhnya perkiraan dan seluruh pimikirannya adalah kesalahpahaman saja.

Jimin akan menanyakan perihal perempuan yang mencium Jungkook di kantor waktu itu, sebelum Jungkook menjatuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Jimin. Melumatnya lembut. Ah, Jimin rindu ciuman ini, hingga ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas. Menit-menit berikutnya Jungkook menarik diri, membersihkan salivanya yang berbekas pada bibir Jimin.

"Aku tidak bohong, percayalah," Jungkook merengkuh Jimin dalam dekapannya. "Maka aku yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa Chim-Chimku selalu menahan sakit hati itu dan berbohong padaku seolah kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan Jimin ditampar oleh kenyataan baru.

"Aku mencintaimu Chim."

Bahwa Sebenarnya Jungkooklah yang paling tahu dirinya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kookie."

END

.

.

.

.

Huaaahhh, apa ini? -_- kok saya bikin fic gaje kaya gini? Fanfic ini dibuat tanpa didasarkan apa pun. Dan jangan ingatkan saya soal ulangan semester, saya berusaha melupakannya.

Mungkin ini bakal ada sequelnya, bukan benar-benar sequel sih, hanya Lie of Love versi Jungkooknya.

Saya sedang berburu fanfic KookMin, atau paling enggak, Jimin uke. Jadi yah, siapa pun reader di sini yang punya fanfic yang saya maksud, kasih tahu saya XD saya akan dengan senang hati baca dan mereviewnya. Ea.

Jangan salahkan saya kalau fic ini ternyata jelek, toh, saya cuma cewek fujoshi akut yang gak punya temen fujoshi di sekolah, soalnya temen-temen k-popers saya rata-rata straight semua :'

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi ...


End file.
